Fiesta
by Micaela14
Summary: no tiene nada qe ver cn Camp Rock, es una historia aparte


Fiesta.

Está fiesta me estaba aburriendo como las peores, en fin. ¿A quién le puede interesar una fiesta en la que tu novio no está presente? Tenía ganas de salir, de irme. Por regla general y estricta, adoraba las fiestas, amaba la noche y los chicos. Sobre todo los chicos, pero hoy, hoy no la podía disfrutar como me merecía.

-Demi, quiero irme-le urgí a mi amiga tirándola de su campera.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundida.

-Fácil, está fiesta es aburrida-le expliqué cruzándome de brazos.

-Que no halla alcohol y chicos que busquen estar contigo por una noche, no significa que sea aburrida-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Para mí, sí-le dije mirando con asco las parejas que bailaban la música que sonaba.

-Haz lo que quieras-me dijo después de ponerme su mejor cara de mártir.

-Obvio, siempre lo hago-le contesté alejándome.

-Por favor, quédate, es mi fiesta de cumpleaños- me pidió alcanzándome y agarrándome por los hombros. La miré, no sabía si decirle que su fiesta era estúpida o que la quería pero a mi novio lo quería mas.

-Voy a fumar-le expliqué haciendo señas hacia atrás.

-Es perjudicial para la salud-me explicó preocupada.

-Tú no eres mi madre-le dije soltándome.

-Pero soy tu amiga-dijo enojada.

-Es mi vida-le expliqué.

-Está bien, anda… Pero vuelves-me advirtió antes de seguir bailando. ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Qué ella me controlara! Fui directo al balcón del salón para estar al aire libre y no molestar a nadie. Abrí la puerta y la brisa golpeó mi cara haciéndome tiritar de frío.

-¡Genial! Peor para el fuego-susurré. Tomé de mi cartera el encendedor y el primer cigarrillo que divisé. Gracias al viento, no se prendía, así que hice un hueco con mi mano y encendió. Me quedé mirando las estrellas, cuando era niña solía decir que eran románticas, ahora solo me parecían cuerpos celestes completando el cosmos. Pensé en Jared y en lo que había pasado esta tarde, y me entró un escalofrío al recordar lo violento que se había puesto. Miré mi reloj, las once y media de la noche, ya estaba durmiendo para poder ir a bailar en la noche y así no tener sueño. Tiré el cigarrillo acabado y tomé fuerzas para aburrirme de nuevo. ¡Bien! Al menos habían bajado las luces y habían puesto música buena para bailar. Busqué a Demi en la oscuridad y la distinguí bailando con un chico, así que no la molestaría. Fui hasta la mesa de las bebidas y tomé la coca-cola para bajar la sed.

-Fumar hace mal-me susurró alguien a mi lado.

-¿Y a ti que te importa mi vida?-le pregunté totalmente enojada. Ese día, todos se habían puesto a cuestionarme.

-Antes fui tu mejor amigo ¿recuerdas?-me dijo riéndose de mi expresión.

-No la verdad suelo olvidar los momentos patéticos de mi vida-le contesté dejando el baso y fijando mi vista a la pista de baile.

-Es un golpe duro para alguien que se paso cinco años de su vida tratando de mejorar tu autoestima-razonó.

-Rectifico: suelo olvidar a la gente patética que paso por mi vida-le expliqué.

-Amy, si sigues así vas a terminar sola-dijo serio.

-Para tu información, ya estoy sola-le dije y me fui directo al baño. Me miré al espejo, estaba natural. Al contrario de las otras chicas, yo no tenía problemas con mi físico, amaba mi cuerpo y mis facciones y era demasiado si usaba delineador. Me eché perfume y salí a la fiesta. Pasé por los cuerpos que se movían al compás de la música sin contagiarme de su ritmo.

-¡Amy! Menos mal que estás aquí, cariño-me dijo la mamá de Demi dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Señora, estaba aquí justo cuando empezó la fiesta-le comuniqué confundida.

-Lo sé, pero vi como discutías con Joe, todavía estaba en duda de que te quedarías-me explicó.

-Jamás me perdería esta fiesta-mentí. Fui directo al balcón de nuevo, no aguantaba quería salir y desahogarme. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando una mano me tomó por el hombro.

-Otra vez no, Amy-me dijo Joe con una expresión dolorida.

-Déjame-le pedí.

-Bailemos, va ser mejor que hacer eso-me susurró.

-¿Y si no quiero bailar?-lo contrarié. Por la expresión de su cara no se esperaba mi rechazo.

-No lo hagas-me soltó.

-Gracias, galán-le dije haciendo hincapié en el traje que había escogido para está noche. Doblé el picaporte y la abrí, no sin antes escuchar su comentario.

-Caprichosa-susurró. Me volví en seco, para fijar mis ojos en él.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-le pregunté acercándome a él.

-No he dicho nada-se defendió.

-Si tuviste el coraje de decirlo una vez, de seguro vas a tenerlo de nuevo para repetirlo-dije.

-Eres insoportable-dijo mirándome y cerrando la puerta del balcón con su mano sin romper el contacto visual.

-Disculpa, cierto que estaba hablando con el caballero-le comuniqué acercándome a él.

-¿Insinúas que no lo soy?-preguntó quedando justo a mi altura.

-No lo dije, pero si tú lo piensas…-razoné.


End file.
